


Don't Make That Bet

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean meets someone amazing at his alpha brother's wedding.Day Seven Prompt: Wedding Day





	Don't Make That Bet

Today was Dean’s alpha little brother’s wedding day. It had been stressful for so many reasons. One Dean’s little brother was now mated whereas he was terminally single. His last relationship had ended when the omega he was with, Lisa, had cheated. He’d had a few one night stands with betas but no relationship. Secondly after the honeymoon, Sam was moving away with his new wife Jess to California. This left Dean feeling abandoned and depressed as he watched his brother Sam whisk his beta wife across the dance floor.

Being a good looking single alpha, many had flirted with Dean but he had felt no spark. He was on his third beer when his attention was peaked by a commotion on the dance floor. Jess was squealing as she hugged someone on the dance floor. Dean was curious so he made his way over.

“I am so glad you were able to come. Sam this is Cas, we have been friends since grade school. Oh and this is Sam’s older brother Dean. Dean this is Castiel, my childhood friend.” Jess said as she saw him approach.

“Nice to….” Dean stop talking immediately when Cas’ blue eyes met his. Dean senses were assaulted by the smell of coffee and caramel from the omega. A long moment passed before Dean was able to articulate anything else. “Wow… you smell like heaven.” Dean spilled out before he could catch himself.

“As do you, Dean.” Cas purred out. “You’re quite the handsome alpha.”

The omega was blunt. Dean liked blunt. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Certainly.” Cas said offering his hand to Dean. They left without saying a word to Jess or Sam, who just stared at them like they were crazy.

Dean couldn’t dance and neither could Cas but the swayed together holding each other close. Dean scented Cas’ neck and was happy to that it was unblemished by a mating bite. Cas did the same to Dean.

“So Dean you're single correct?” Cas asked for clarification.

“Yes and you?” Dean said staring deeply into the omega’s eyes.

“Completely. How would you feel about going out to a movie and dinner with me tomorrow night.” Cas said with anticipation.

“There is nothing I’d rather do.” Dean growled as he buried his nose in Cas’ scent gland again.

~~~~~

“What on earth has gotten into my brother?” Sam asked his new wife.

“Well if I was to guess I would say that Dean has found his true mate in my friend Cas.” Jess said as she swayed in Sam’s arms.

“Seriously! I’m not so sure.” Sam said unconvinced. Dean had always been a loner.

“Just you wait . Before the year is out, I think we’ll be coming back here for their nuptials. I bet you $100.” Jess said with a smile.

“Sure, I’ll believe that when it happens.” Sam said with utter skepticism.

~~~~~~~ 8 Months Later ~~~~~~~

“Sweetheart, how do you feel?” Dean asked his mate and new husband as they danced at their wedding reception.

“Okay… just a little tired.” Cas said as he let his alpha’s big strong arms hold him up.

“Are your feet swelling? Do you want to sit?” the alpha asked with evident worry in his voice.

“No. It is fine. I just want to dance in your arms a little longer.” Cas said smiling at his husband.

Dean lowered his hand to Cas stomach that had just a hint of a swell to it. “The pup being good? Any nausea?” Dean didn’t like to see Cas in any discomfort. His mate was absolutely glowing and Dean had to admit that the swell of his omega’s belly with pup was damn sexy.

“No, I’m good. The anti-nausea meds the doctor gave me are working. Love you alpha.” Cas said before burying his face in his alpha’s neck.

“Love you too my sexy omega.” Dean said as he felt his mate giggle into his neck.  
~~~  
Across the room Sam and Jess watched Dean and Cas as they danced their first dance as husbands. “You owe me $100 dollars.” Jess said excitably

“Damn it.” Sam said as he got out his wallet.


End file.
